


(If You Were A) Lie

by LittleRedSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lies, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every step you take is a lie, because that’s what you are. <br/>Based loosely off Kano from KagePro</p><p> </p><p>aka. I can't write summaries so here's the first sentence of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If You Were A) Lie

Every step you take is a lie, because that’s what you are. 

Deceit pours from every part of your body, puddling at your feet, pooling around you like clear, clouded mirrors. You stare at it invitingly, because it’s the only love left in your life. The lust for trickery is too great to resist.

But why in the world would you want to resist it? The pure, necessary rules that governed life called for such darkness, for balance, and who were you to resist such a noble cause? 

So you submit yourself to the way of life, getting more and more lost with each step.

Now ask the world-weary, directionless explorer just which way he should go. ‘North’, he tells you, pointing to the unreachable skies. Yet when you ask where he goes, he simply tells you ‘where nature will take me’. You do not step his way, nor offer a hand in help - the path is far too dangerous for one so full of life. Yet what makes that path a bad one? Nothing, save fear and unwillingness to die.

Yet you were far too ready to die, too ready to end your travels as the innocent victim. You were here for nothing but the fun of it, the sheer exhilaration that came with a successful lie.

A master at the art, yet to tell the truth of your achievements would be the end of yourself.

Now question the dancing, flickering koi fish just how in the world it dances. ‘Merrily’ it tells you, swishing its top fin gracefully towards the air. Yet when you ask how it dances, it merely replies ‘how nature tells me to’. You do not jump into the pond, nor offer any respect - the way is far too simple for your complicated brain to understand. Yet what makes that way a bad one? Nothing, save fear and the unwillingness to fail.

Yet you had failed too many times to be afraid, too ready to embrace your fears. You were here for nothing but the suspense of it, the absolutely terrifying moment that decides whether you deceit will be discovered.

A master at the art, yet to tell the truth of your achievements would be the end of your daring.

Now question the fading sunset just how to knows when to go down. ‘Logically’ it tells you, reaching for the moon as it falls. Yet when you ask how it knows, it merely responds ‘when the moon insists I leave’. You do not run to it, nor pull the moon down for it - the course is far too important for one so young and naive. Yet what makes ti a bad one? Nothing, save fear and faithful love.

Yet you had loved too many times to fear, too many times to love again. You were here for nothing but the fun of it, the complete thrill you feel when you fool two people in love, the joy of separating those with no right to be so happy.

A master at the art, yet to tell the truth of your achievements would be to fall in love again.

Every breath you take is a lie, because that’s what you are.

Deceit cascades from every part of your being, cuddling up to you, crushing you in its embrace like warm, distant parents. You stroke its form invitingly, because it’s the only love left in your life. The want of mockery is too great to resist.

But why would your soul want to resist it? The pure, necessary rules of life called for your corruption, and who were you to resist such a tempting cause? Who were you to love and live again?

So you submit yourself to the way of life, losing yourself with each step.

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited... I'M SORRY BUT I'M LAZY


End file.
